


It sucks you in, it sucks you down, it sucks you dry

by Cazsuane



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cazsuane/pseuds/Cazsuane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bipolar disorder is an all-consuming mistress, infecting more than just the person at the heart of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It sucks you in, it sucks you down, it sucks you dry

He sits in the corner, curled tightly in on himself, muscles rigid from the force of suppressed emotion. The tears are falling faster now, and he cannot stop them. It is a pressure behind his eyes that cannot be controlled. The heels of his hands dig into his eye sockets, trying to stop the ocean’s tides. The bleakness of it all consumes him. His body is overwhelmed with the emotion and he can’t stop it from eating him up.

The _why_ of it all haunts him. _Why_ did this happen? _Why_ can’t things just be fucking normal? _Why_ now? _Why_ the fuck at all? _Why why why_? The question reverberates inside his skull, asked over and over, desperate for an answer. For some sort of absolution. He just wants to fucking understand.

Because maybe then he won’t feel this sense of hopelessness.

He thinks maybe this could all be overcome if he just understood why. But no answer ever comes. There is no fucking why. There just is. This dark, never ending, pit. It’s sucking him in and there’s no one to pull him out. Some days he thinks maybe he should just give in to the gravity of it.

But not today. Ian needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything for a slash fandom that was so... non porny. Or so short O.o I almost feel like I should apologise! But as someone who knows a little of what it is like to care for someone with bipolar disorder, this plot bunny bit me at 2am and said, someone needs to acknowledge that the depression will spread, it will infect and Mickey is going to feel it, too. The hopelessness of the disease is overwhelming. And he'll break down, he'll cry, he'll rant against the unfairness of it all. And then he'll dry his eyes, he'll get up and he'll do what needs to be done. Or what he can do. I actually kinda hope that season 5 will have a scene like this.


End file.
